1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film transfer tool and, in particular, to a film transfer tool including an application head which is operably moveable between exposed and stowed positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
When correcting mistakes in a pencil-written work, an eraser can be used to wipe out the mistakes easily. When correcting mistakes in a pen-written work, correction fluid can be used. A problem that correction fluid suffers is that the fluid takes time to become solid. Further, the fluid has an unpleasant and harmful odor. A correction tape is an alternative to cover the mistakes, and unlike the correction fluid, the correction tape has no problem of taking time to become solid and of having a harmful odor. Use of the correction tape has gradually substitutes replaced the use of the correction fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,768, entitled correction tape roll device, shows two gears that selectively engage so as to reel a correction tape, and this kind of correction tape roll device sets the basic model in the art. However, a problem with this correction tape roll device is that it has a head exposed and causes the correction tape thereon to easily become dirty by dust or other foreign particle.
TW Pat. No. M311598 shows a correction tape dispenser including an application head which automatically moves to a stowed position. The correction tape dispenser includes a front cover with a through slot, a reel assembly with an application head, a retractable device and a rear cover. The reel assembly is mounted in the front cover and partially extends outside the through slot. The retractable device has two ends abutting the core and the rear cover respectively and can control a forward/backward position of the reel assembly. Additionally, the rear cover is connected to the front cover. A user can push the reel assembly to make the retractable device push the application head of the reel assembly and cause the application head to extend from outside the front cover. Thus, it is convenient for the user to push the reel assembly and, therefore, to make the application head of the reel assembly extended. Further, the application head would be retained inside the front cover if it is not used, and the correction tape is maintained clean.
The design of TW Pat. No. M311598 has certainly enabled the application head to selectively move to a stowed position. Unfortunately, the correction tape dispenser has relatively numerous components, and the cost thereof can not be effectively reduced. Then, it will easily lose its competing strength in the stationery market. Moreover, it is impossible to assemble numerous components quickly, and the components increase the cost of manufacturing.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems by providing a design which reduces the cost of manufacturing, uses fewer components, and enables the application head to move to a stowed position as well.